Unlikely Guardian
by vinbaby19
Summary: Domonic finds that looking after his dead best friends sister is gonna be alot harder than he thought.
1. Default Chapter

She sat in her Jeep staring out at the hundreds of cars that were assembled before her. All of them were well oiled machines that could go from 0-60 in less that it took to bat an eye. She wanted everything that came with racing: the money, the rush, the sex, but most of all she wanted the respect. Girls weren't exactly respected in the racing world but she was soon going to change all that. She shook herself out of her trance and stepped out of her Jeep. She looked up and caught sight of a familiar face and smiled.

"Hey girl!" Mia practically ran to her and threw her arms around her neck. "Are you here to race tonight?"

"Hey Mia, no not tonight I got the jeep." She motioned over her shoulder to the copper colored Wrangler. "Besides, I gotta get the car running better before I bring it out."

Mia laughed and hugged her again. "Why won't you let us see it?"

She doesn't have time to answer before her name is yelled and she's tackled from behind.

"Carla you made it just in time. Dom's gonna let me race tonight!" The young boy pulled her to her feet and jumped up and down.

"Easy Jesse." She shoved him away and dusted herself off. "Who you up against?"

A sly grin came across his face as she asked the question. "Hector."

"What? No way. I thought Hector was trying to go legit?"

"He was but he needs some extra cash so he's gonna try to score some tonight. He figures he can beat me but little does he know that I have secret weapon." He grinned at her again.

She smiled back. "That booster ain't gonna take a lot of beating so don't push it." Her smile dropped as she made the warning clear.

"Don't sweat it. I got it covered."

She was about to warn him again but Jesse's name was called and he ran quickly to the starting line. Carla saw Dom leaned inside the window and figured he was giving Jesse the same warning she just had. As soon as Dom was out of the way she saw the flag drop and they were off. Jesse and Hector were the only ones racing tonight and she watched with nervousness as they flew further away. They were neck and neck till about half way and them Jesse pulled ahead. He kept gaining and Carla found herself chewing her nail nervously.

"Pull back Jesse or you're gonna blow the pistons." She was talking out loud and when he passed the finish line and she saw smoke boiling out form under the hood she took off at a dead sprint towards his car.

By the time she got there Jesse was already out of the car with his hands on his head pacing. When he saw her run up he dashed to her and started to ramble nervously.

"Oh shit Carla. Dom's gonna kill me. I knew I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't stop. I had to make sure I won. Oh god, oh god."

"Jesse calm down." She popped the hood and smoke encircled her. "Oh crap Jesse. You really screwed up this time."

Just as she was about to assess the damage she saw a huge figure walk quickly towards them.

"What were you thinking Jesse?" A very deep voice boomed and the anger in it could not be missed.

"I swear to God Dom I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking…" Jesse tried to justify but Dom cut him off.

"That's right, you weren't thinking. This is exactly what I told you not to do. You had it in the bag Jesse you didn't need to push it." Dom's voice kept growing angrier.

"Chill out both of you." The force in Carla's voice caused both of them to snap their heads in her direction. "It's not that bad. Only minimal damage to the headers and there's a small crack in the oil tank. That's what all the smoke is."

Jesse looked at her with a smile that thanked her for saving him from Dom's lecture and she smiled back at him. She saw them both walk over to look under the hood and she moved out of there way and back towards her Jeep. Right now all she wanted was to go home.

"Carla wait!" She turned and saw Mia running towards her. "There's a party at the house. You stopping by?" Her eyes were pleading for her not to say no.

A long sigh escaped Carla and she smiled at her friend. "Alright but just for awhile."

It looked like hundreds of cars were parked outside the Toretto's. She sighed again before she steeped out of her jeep and walked up the front porch steps. She heard the loud bump of the music and pushed the door open. The scene in front of her was no different form any other time she had come to the house. Leon and Jesse were lying in the floor playing playstaion, Dom was leaned against the wall with a corona talking to some girls, Letty was glaring at him from across the room, and considering she couldn't see Mia she figured she was either in the kitchen or in her room.

"You look good."

She turned towards the voice and saw Vince leaning on the wall beside her. He gave her a slight smile.

"Thanks Vince." She smiled sweetly at him and walked further into the room. She went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a Snapple. She didn't feel like drinking tonight

"I need to talk to you now Car." A deep voice boomed behind her. She turned and saw that it belong to Dom.

She twisted the cap back on her drink and followed Dom out back. He stopped by the house and she did the same. She leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. "Can I help you?" Her voice was matter-of-fact.

"You can start by losing the attitude." He gave her a solemn look that told her he meant it. "I found the turbo you had Jesse get you. I sent it back."

"You what?" Her voice was rising and she could feel the blood rushing to her face. "Why did you do that? It took me forever to save up that money." He tossed her an envelope and she knew what it was without looking at it. It was the money for the turbo. "Why Dom?"

"I promised your brother that I wouldn't let that happen to you and I'm not gonna break that promise."

All the anger she had came pouring out of her at that moment and she shoved his chest as hard as she could. "Fuck you D!" That was all she said as she rushed down the yard to her Jeep. She wanted out of there and she wanted out now.

She drove a little faster than she should have. The Jeep went up on two wheels a couple times around some curves she was sure of it but she didn't care. She wanted away from Dom and if it meant rolling her Jeep in the process she didn't care. She hated him so much. Ever since Doug's death he'd treated her like she was still 9. When she bought the Jeep he lectured her about it's instability in curves and when he found out that she had kept Doug's car he flipped out. He refused to get her the parts she needed to fix it up so she had to sneak around him using Jesse, Mia, Leon, and Vince. They would get her the parts she needed and hide them from Dom. She was almost done too. All she needed was the turbo and she would be ready.

She pulled up to her house and secured the top up on her Jeep. It didn't look like rain but she didn't want to chance it. As she walked into the garage she flipped the switch and light flooded the room. She stared at the white cover for a few seconds before she pulled it off. As soon as she saw its shiny black body a smile came to her face. "Hello baby." She leaned over and traced her fingers down the side. It was the epitome of beauty in her mind and she wanted nothing more than to sit behind the wheel as it flew across the finish line. Her smile quickly faded however when she heard the rumble of exhaust outside. She covered it back up and exited the garage careful to lock the door behind her.

"You can't walk away from me like that Car." She didn't need to look at him to see that he was pissed. "And you can't talk to me that way either."

She kept her back to him took deep breaths trying to calm her anger but it didn't help. "I'm not a child Domonic. You can't treat me like I'm 9 forever. I'm not gonna let you hold my brothers death over my head. I'm not him Dom. I'm not gonna make the same mistakes. I hate to tell you this Dom but if you don't get the parts I need I'll find someone else." She turned and faced him at this time being sure that he knew she wasn't kidding.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "No one's gonna get you what you need Carla. They all know how I feel about you racing and they know that there will be serious hell if I know who got you anything." He continued to watch her as his words slowly sank in. She looked both hurt and pissed off. He hated seeing her mad at him but he wasn't about to let her get hurt.

"Leave Dom. Leave now." She turned to walk in the house but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'm not done talking to you yet."

She couldn't take it anymore and she blew up. "Well I'm done talking to you! I hate you Dom. I hate you more than anyone in the world. I loved my brother, more than you and it hurts me worse than you could ever know but I'm not gonna run away from racing because of what happened to him. You stand there and tell me how dangerous it is yet you go out every night and do it. Don't preach to me Dom, I refuse to listen." She shoved his hand off her shoulder and stormed into the house slamming the door behind her.

He watched the door slam and continued to stare at it for a few moments longer. He hated it when she was mad at him but this issue wasn't open for discussion. He was by Doug's side while he lay on the street chocking on his own blood. He held his hand while he told Dom to look out for Carla. He made him promise not to let her get mixed up in the racing world, made him promise not to let her ruin her life like they had. It killed him to hear her say she hated him but as long as she was safe he was happy.

He walked back to the car and got in. He sat for a few more minutes watching the light in her window. She was right when she said she wasn't 9 anymore. He watched her grow from the freckle faced, curly headed nine year old to the beautiful women he saw tonight. She had long curly red hair and a wonderful figure. He didn't know exactly when the transformation happened but when it did it caught them all off guard. He constantly had to remind Leon, Jesse, and especially Vince that she was off limits. Even Letty was jealous of her. She glared at him every time he talked to her and she was hardly friendly towards her. The light in her window flipped off and he started the car and drove home. He would wait till tomorrow before he tried to get back in her good graces and from the conversation they had just a few minutes ago it wasn't gonna be easy.

She woke up around 7 the next morning. She didn't have to be at the garage till 9 but she had some business that she needed to take care of. She grabbed a quick shower and threw on pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. She walked to her Jeep and jumped in but instead of heading over to the garage she went in the opposite direction. If Dom wasn't gonna get her the parts she needed she would find someone who would.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited outside the gate to a very large house. She checked her watch for the four hundredth time. He was late and she was growing impatient. Without warning there was a loud buzzing noise and she was surrounded by three black crouch rockets. Her body tensed but soon relaxed when she saw who was under the dark helmet.

"Hello Carla. Long time no see." He gave her a cheeky grin that made her skin crawl.

"Hello Johnny. Do you have my stuff?"

He laughed and walked closer to her. "That's what I like about you Carla. Always to the point." He tuned around and grabbed a medium sized package from his cousin Lance and held it out to her. Before she could take it he snatched it back quickly. "Where's my money?" She handed him the envelope and he smiled handing her back her package.

She smiled as she looked at the brand new turbo in her hands. "Pleasure doing business with you Tran."

"Believe me beautiful. The pleasures all mine"

"Where the hell is she? It's not like her to be late Dom?" Jesse's leg was bouncing uncontrollably as he watched out the garage widow for the familiar orange Jeep.

"Take it easy Jesse." Dom's tone was a bit agitated considering Jesse was starting to annoy him. "She'll be here." Even thought Dom wanted to believe she would come walking in with that trademark smile of hers he knew it probably wouldn't happen. Even if she did show up today he knew she wouldn't be her chipper self. More than likely she would be just as pissed as ever.

"Oh shit." The tone in Vince's voice mad Dom rise immediately from his chair and walk over to him.

"What is it Vince?"

"Listen Dom, I think you need to sit down ok. You getting all pissed isn't gonna help the situation." Vince tried to stop his over sized friend from looking out the window but it was useless. He barely put up an effort in shoving Vince out of the way.

She pulled up in front of the garage with a huge grin on her face. When she saw Jesse and Vince staring out the window wide eyed it only made her smile grow. She opened the door and shut it, taking her time to get inside. She wanted to gloat and when she saw Dom burst through the door before she could open it her smile only got bigger.

"What the fuck is that?" He screamed at her pointing to the car she just exited.

"That's a 1969 charger. I would think you of all people would know what it is Dom. I mean you are supposed to be this big car guy and…"

"Cut the shit Carla. Why'd you bring it?"

She smiled and leaned back on the hood. "I wanted to show you what I've been up to for the last ten years."

"Where'd you get the parts?" She could tell he was becoming frustrated.

"People." She paused and let the anger in him grow. "Names aren't important."

"Give me the keys." He held his palm out to her but she only slapped it away.

"Fuck you. This was my brother's car and since he left all his possessions to me then that makes it mine." Her smile faded as her anger swelled at his command.

"Fine Carla, you wanna drive it that's fine. Considering that talk we had last night you and I both know you won't be racing it." He smiled a little knowing that without the turbo she wouldn't be able to keep up.

Her anger consumed her now and without thinking she lifted the hood. "I told you Dom. I'd get the parts somehow."

She watched as his smile fell when he saw the engine under the hood. Everything was new and supped up and he even saw a brand new turbo and a NOS line. His eyes shifted from the car to her. "Where'd you get that?" His tone was peaceful but she knew that it was only the calm before the storm.

"That's not relevant." The second the sentence left her mouth he had her pushed against the garage wall. His face was only inched from hers and she could tell he was beyond pissed.

"I said where did you get it? You and I both know it's not the one that you had Jesse get." He shook her forcefully knocking her head against the wall. As long as she'd known Dom he had never hurt her. He never raised a hand to her and when she felt the pain in the back of her head she was muted with fear.

Vince watched through the window as Dom questioned Carla about the car. He kept his distance from the two while they argued but when he Saw Dom pin her against the wall he moved quickly outside.

"Dom let go of her." Vince quickly pushed himself between the two making sure that Carla was safely behind him.

Dom heard her whimper after Vince separated and his anger quickly melted away. He knew he shook her to hard and he hated himself for hurting her. "Shit! I'm sorry Carla I didn't mean to hurt you." Before he could continue she cut him off.

"If my brother were alive he'd kill you." The words hissed out of her mouth and she saw the way they made Dom cringe.

The words cut him like a knife. She was right. He had known her brother all his life but if he were alive to see him hurt her like that he would have no mercy on Dom. _What are you doing? You were supposed to watch out for her not injure her._ He stepped back and watched as she pushed past Vince and into the garage.

She stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. He blue eyes were slightly red from crying and her curly red hair was sticking out in every direction. She raised her hand to the back of her head but winced as soon as her fingers touched the bump. She could feel something warm on her finger tips and knew that it was blood. She ran cold water over the rag in her had and then rung it out before she pushed it against her damaged skull. When she looked up and saw his looming figure in the doorway she almost passed out.

He watched her face turn pale when she saw him standing there and he felt like an even bigger jerk. "I brought you some ice." He handed her the bag and she snatched it from his hand as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry C. I lost my temper and I shouldn't have." He watched her jaw clench as he spoke and he knew he was gonna get a mouth full but when she didn't say anything he took that as his sign to leave.

When she finally got herself cleaned up she went in the garage and started changing the oil in a 1998 Explorer. She was so engulfed in her work that she didn't even notice Dom and Vince looking under the hood of her car.

"Look at this shit D. It's top of the line. She must have had to save every penny she's ever made. No wonder she never goes out." Vince was completely fascinated with the scene that lay out before him.

"Why you so surprised Vince?" He turned to stare him in the eye. "You and Jesse are the ones that have been getting them for her."

Vince was speechless for a few seconds while he let the words sink in. He knew Dom was furious with him for helping her. "Dom I never got her nothing like this." He motioned to the NOS line. "The biggest thing I ever got for her was a carburetor."

"I know Vince but did you know Jesse got her a turbo? That's why she was so pissed last night because I told her I sent it back."

"If you sent it back then what's it doing in the engine?" Vince pointed to the very powerful turbo that sat in front of him.

"That's not the one. This one is top of the line. The one Jesse got was shit." Dom leaned in to inspect it more closely. "Hey V. Do you see any serial numbers on this thing?"

"No, but I see where they've been sanded off." Before he could finish Dom was already opening the garage door.

She heard the door open and when she looked up she saw a very upset Dom. She backed slowly against the car and waited for the worst.

"Where'd you get the turbo Carla?" When she didn't answer it only made him more pissed off. "There are only three people who jack parts around here and that's Hector, Edwin, and Tran. Now I know for a fact Hector and Edwin didn't get it for you cause they know how I feel so that only leaves one option open." He glared at her while she looked down at her feet.

"It was Tran." The words came out barely above a whisper.

"Jesus Christ Carla! What the hell are you thinking? If you get involved with them they're never gonna let you out." He tossed his hands on his head and turned away from her. "How much did it cost you?"

"He wanted seven grand but told me I could have it for four. It's a hell of a deal D and you know it." She looked up at him now and for the first time she saw disappointment in his eyes.

"You think he just knocked off three grand cause he wants to be generous. Open your fucking eye's Carla. He's gonna come for the rest of his money and he'll get it one way or another. You preach about wanting to be treated like an adult and here you are acting like the naive little kid you really are." He growled at her.

She didn't answer him she just pulled off her overalls and grabbed her keys. She shoved past him and walked quickly to her car. She could hear him yelling at her not to leave but she paid no attention she just hopped in and drove off towards the sunset.

"SHIT!" Dom screamed as he watched her car speed away. Now not only did he have to worry about her racing but now he had to worry about what Tran wanted with her. He knew from experience that Johnny didn't cut three grand off a buy because he was feeling generous. He knew Carla was connected to Dom and he had to be using her.

"No more Tran. My debt is paid." She stood outside an old warehouse and stared stone faced into his eyes. "I don't wanna be a part of this anymore."

He looked at her and clenched his jaw. "I've been more than kind to you Carla. That turbo I practically gave you is top of the line. This is the least you could do to show your gratitude." He reached out his hand and softly caressed her cheek.

"If Dom finds out I'm dead Johnny and you know that. He already knows about the turbo and he's not happy." Her voice was full of worry.

He took her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes. "He's not gonna find out and if you don't do this job for me than your gonna have bigger things to worry about than Toretto." He's voice was hard and cold. "Incase you forgot love, you still owe me three thousand now if you can't pay me I'll take it another way." He pulled her face to his and lightly grazed his lips on hers.

She shuddered when his lips meet hers. She tried to push him off but felt someone restraining her arms. "Alright." Her voice was shaky and fearful. "I'll do the job."

He smiled down at her and then let her go. "I need you to pick this car up on Hollywood Boulevard." He handed her a slip of paper.

She read what car he needed and almost passed out. "Are you serious? This is a Shelby Mustang; if I get caught I'm dead."

He just smiled. "Then I suggest you don't get caught."

She stared at it out her window for what seemed like hours. It was just sitting there out in the open for anyone to jack. _'Just do it already. The longer you wait the more likely you are to get caught. It's just a car, just an engine, four wheels, and a body.'_ She sighed and slipped out of the jeep sneaking towards it. She was just about to pick the lock when a voice rang out behind her.

"She's a beautiful machine is she not?"

She turned around and saw a man in his early 40's smiling at her. She was speechless.

"It was my dad's and when he died he passed her onto me." He looked at the car and placed a hand on the hood. "You really shouldn't be out here all alone. A pretty little thing like you could get into a whole heap of trouble. Do you need some help or something?"

"Ah, no I was just ah, looking at your car." With that she basically ran back to her Jeep and took off back to Tran. _'Now here's when the real trouble starts.'_

"What do you mean you couldn't get it?" Tran's voice was starting to rise.

"I mean I couldn't get it. I started to but the guy came up behind me. What was I supposed to do Johnny?"

He growled at her and then punched the wall beside her head. "I told you that if you didn't pay me back that I would get what I'm owed one way or another." He put his hand around her neck and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "What do you think we should do with her Lance?" He looked around to his cousin who was smiling.

"I can think of a few things." Lance smiled at her and took off his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla sat in her Jeep for what seemed like hours. She was humiliated and her body ached. When Tran found out she couldn't pay him back he and Lance had ravaged her over and over again. Making sure she paid for her purchase. Now she sat in the Jeep staring up at the Toretto house. All looked peaceful on the outside but she knew there would be hell to pay when she went in. Everyone was there, Letty, Leon, Jesse, Vince, Mia, and of course Dom. She could barley walk to her car when she left Tran's. Now she wondered if she'd be able to cover up the pain. If not she'd think of something to tell them.

No one was in the house when she went in, then she remembered it was Saturday, that meant they were grilling out. She limped outside and sure enough they were all laughing and talking but the fun died when they looked up and saw her. She noticed the way Dom's jaw set right off.

"Where the hell have you been?" His voice was low and threatening, "and don't try to lie to me."

"Tran's, I was paying off the turbo." Not a lie.

His whole body tensed when she said that and he hung his head, shaking it from side to side slowly. "Is it done?"

It was a broad question but she knew what he meant. "Yes." Her voice was shaky and he picked up on it immediately.

"What happened Carla? What aren't you telling me?"

She had to think of something quick or he would know she was lying so she did the next best thing. Tell the truth but leave out certain parts. "I didn't have all the money to pay him so he made me jack a car, Shelby mustang." She waited for the worst.

Dom's face hardened for a second than went soft. "Did you get caught?"

"No."

"Are you done with him?"

"Yes."

"Are you being completely honest with me?"

She didn't hesitate but feared he would still know. "Yes."

He looked at her for a long while and she feared he knew she wasn't telling him everything but he nodded his head and motioned for her to sit down. "As long as it's over: sit down, we're about to eat."

She tried her best to walk easily to the table but she still limped a little. Letty's statement made her cringe inside. "You re walking like you just got fucked six ways to Sunday." She had a shit eating grin on her face. "You let Tran have a go at ya?"

Carla glared at her and tried to sit down without wincing. "I pulled a groin running after I jacked the car." Letty looked at her awhile longer and then dropped the subject. Dinner went by without a glitch. No one said much but at least Dom wasn't yelling at her. When it came time to watch a movie Carla wasn't as sore as before and could walk with a lot more ease.

"What do you wanna watch big Dawg?" Vince stood in front of the door waiting for Dom's answer.

"I don't care as long as it's not a chick flick." Vince nodded his head and opened the door. "Bring back some more beer V. We're almost out."

Vince took Leon with him and Carla, Mia, Jesse, Dom, and Letty we're left alone. Carla didn't realize how tired she was but as soon as she lay down in the floor she was out cold. Dom looked down at her and sighed. Something was up, she was acting off but he didn't feel like starting a fight so he didn't push her. As long as she was done with Tran he was happy. Suddenly his view was blocked by Letty's mid-drift. He looked up and she glared down at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Enjoying the view?"

"Christ Letty I was just thinking about tonight and you know it's not like that between us. Her brother was my best friend." He put his hands on her hips but she pushed them off.

"Her brother ain't here no more Dom and she's not nine anymore either."

He sighed and rubbed his head with his hands. "You got nothin' to worry about Letty." He smiled up at her. "I love you and only you." At that she smiled down at him and straddled his lap kissing him gently. A low moan from the floor drew him away from her for a moment and when he looked down he saw Carla in a fetal position and her face furrowed.

"She's just dreamin' Dom. Let her be." At that Vince and Leon returned with a few movies and a couple cases of beer. Carla moaned again and Vince set the movies on the table and scooped her up. He had his right arm hooked under her knees and her arms were around his neck. He started for the stares but Dom yelled up to him.

"Vince." He turned and looked at Dom who just shook his head no. "Nothing stupid V."

"I was just gonna put her to bed Dom, lighten up." Dom watched him disappear up the stairs and sighed again. He could feel a headache coming on.

"She's not a virgin you know so you don't have to watch over her like that." He looked up at her and furrowed his brow. "You really thought she was didn't you? Holy shit Dom I didn't know you were that naive. She lost that a _long _time ago."

"Too who? When?" He felt his fist clenching.

"When she was 14 too that guy she used to date. What was his name? Oh yeah, Ryan." Dom felt his blood start to boil. He never did like that kid but then again he never liked any of her boyfriends.

"And how do you know all this Letty? You've never been exactly civil to her enough for her to share that info with you."

"I read her Diary once, wanted to make sure she wasn't harboring any feelings for you. Mainly she just bitched about you treating her like she was five." Letty got up and went into the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

Dom felt a slow thump start in his temple. He was gonna get a headache and it was gonna be a big one. "Yeah, and bring me a Tylenol too." He needed to lighten up on her he knew that but he promised Doug he would watch out for her. _'I'm just doing what he would do right or am I being a complete asshole. Where's Vince anyway? He's been up there way too long.'_

Vince carried Carla to his room and laid her on the bed. She looked exhausted and she kept whimpering in her sleep. He wondered if he should wake her up but when he touched her shoulder she whimpered and pulled back from him. He stood motionless with his hand hovering over her trying to decide what to do next. Should he wake her or let her sleep? He finally started to shake her gently. "Come on C wake up. It's just a dream, wake up and it'll all be over." He shook her a bit harder and suddenly her eyes shot open and he saw more fear in them than he'd ever seen before. In a flash she was sitting up crawling back away from him telling him 'No' and 'Stop'. "C, C! It's just me. Calm down." Suddenly realization hit her and she slumped to the bed again sobs wracking her body. Vince did the only thing he knew to and petted her hair. "Shh baby girl, it'll be ok. It's just a dream your fine now." She cried a little longer and then raised her swollen, red eyes to his.

"I'm sorry Vince." Her voice was shaky and rough. "I must look like an idiot."

"Its ok girl, what kind of dream made you act like that? You looked like I was the boogeyman or something." He smiled at her but she didn't return it.

"It wasn't a dream it was a nightmare." She gulped and pulled him too her shoving her face in his chest and sobbing again. "A horrible, horrible nightmare." It came out muffled and in between tears but Vince still heard it. He sat there with her for a long while stroking and petting her till she was breathing deeply with sleep.

When he finally went downstairs everyone else was already watching the movie so he just sat on the couch beside Mia. He glanced around the room and saw Dom staring at him. He didn't look mad but he didn't look exactly happy either. Dom looked at him a moment later then motioned with his head for Vince to follow him into the kitchen.

When they were safely out of hearing range of the others Dom took a deep breath and began to speak. "I want you to be completely honest with me V and I won't get mad. Now I know you weren't up there long enough to fuck her but you were up there quit a while. Did anything happen?" He crossed his arms and waited for Vince to answer him.

Vince had known Dom since the third grade and he was like his brother. They never fought, hell Vince never questioned Dom ever, but he felt his ears grow hot and he knew things could end badly. "What if something did happen Dom, what would you do? She's a grown woman she can make her own decisions. I would never make her do anything she didn't want to do Dom and you know that. So what if we did fool around?" His voice rose a little toward the end but not a whole lot.

Dom lowered his arms and clenched his fists. "Just answer the question Vince."

Vince glared at him a moment longer. "No. She was whimpering so I tried to wake her up and when I did she freaked on me man. She acted like I was standing there with a butcher knife ready to cut her open. When she finally got calmed down she told me she had a nightmare but that was it. She fell asleep crying into my chest. Now, did I do the right thing or are you gonna lecture me about how I shouldn't take advantage of her. I mean I did pet her hair Dom, was that going too far?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry V, I don't know why I treat her like this but I can't help it. I've tried believe me." He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's alright big dawg. We all loved Doug and we all love her but we can't shelter her all the time." With that Vince went back to the living room to watch the next movie and Dom sat at the kitchen table, thinking.

The next morning Carla woke up alone in Vince's bed. She was even sorer than she was the day before and when she tried to sit up pain rocked her pelvic region. _'Holy shit, it feels like they ripped my insides out.'_ She finally got enough strength to stand and wobbled her way to the bathroom. It was still quite early so she was the only one up. When she took her pants off too pee she noticed a very large blood stain. "Holy shit," she took off her clothes and climbed into the shower. The warm water felt great but the crimson water flowing towards the drain made Carla's body run cold. For some reason it was foggy before. She just remembered bits and pieces here and there but now the memories came flooding back. Lance taking off his jacket, Johnny holding her arms while he cut away her shirt and pants, the pain as he pushed inside of her and the warm, wet feel of cum on her face, crotch and ass. Suddenly her stomach retched and she vomited. It came out a milky white that only made her vomit more since she knew exactly what it was she was puking up. When she was done throwing up she began to cry again. Sobbing into the warm flow of the faucet she thought of her brother. This never would have happened if he were still alive. She would never have to fight Dom over racing, never have to buy the turbo for the charger, and never have gotten raped by two men repetitively. For a brief second she hated Doug for dieing and leaving her here with no one but that feeling passed and the only thing she felt now was heartache. She was drawn out of her thoughts however when she heard the door open.

"Carla? It's Dom. I gotta take a piss so don't come out."

"Ok." Her voice cracked and she froze in fear. Maybe he didn't hear it.

"Are you ok?" No such luck.

"Yeah," this time her voice was much more level, "just thinking about Doug." She was getting good at this lying without lying thing.

The tinkling of water answered her first than Dom's deep voice. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted with you but you know how I feel about Tran. He's nothing but trouble and when you went to him I was scared. He doesn't think clearly about things Carla."

'_You have no idea how right you are.'_ She was about to answer him when a very painful cramp hit and she doubled over in pain grabbing the curtain for support but it broke free and fell with her. She lay in a tangle of plastic, pain still ripping through her.

"Holy shit Carla are you ok?" Dom was by her side in a flash. "What happened, are you hurt. Fuck, where's all this blood coming from?" She couldn't answer him she only held her stomach and groaned in pain. "MIA!" In what seemed like forever but was only a few seconds Mia appeared at the door.

"Why are you yelling Dom? Holy shit what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know but she's bleeding, bad. I just can't see any cuts." He looked over her body but saw no cuts or abrasions. Then he saw a deep red between her thighs. "Oh my god, Mia we gotta get her to a doctor." He wrapped a towel around her and ordered Mia to get some clothes for her. He wasted no time in getting her into his car and driving to the hospital. Mia was behind him in her car. A groan from the passenger's seat made him look down at her. Her eyes wer clamped shut and she kept cradling her stomach. "Stay with me Carla." He pulled up in front of the emergency room door and quickly carried her in. "I need help!" Suddenly a nurse was beside him.

"What's wrong with her?" The nurse grabbed a gurney while she spoke.

"I don't know, she's bleeding pretty heavily from between her legs. I don't know why."

"Ok, lay her down." He did as she instructed and she was instantly wheeled away. He tried to follow him but the nurse put a firm hand on his chest. "A doctor has to see her. You can't go back." He wanted to protest and demand he go with her but he didn't. He just stood in the waiting room till Mia came and she made him sit down.

What seemed like ages later a doctor came out and called out Dom's name. "Domonic Toretto?" When Dom stood he motioned him back.

As they walked Dom asked him questions. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm afraid Miss Gordon has received extreme trauma to her vaginal region. Her cervix was slightly torn and she has lost a lot of blood."

"I don't understand. This just happened?"

"Mr. Toretto I'm afraid Carla has been brutally raped and from the extent of her injuries it was done by more than one person. We ran tests to see if there were and fluids we could match for DNA but apparently her attackers wore condoms. We asked her who did it but she refuses to talk to us. Perhaps you could get her to open up. She needs to press charges." They were in front of her room now. The door was shut but he could hear the beep of her monitors. It took a second for all of this to set in and he felt numb. "You can see her for a few minutes then I'm afraid you must let her rest." The doctor walked away and Dom took a deep breath before opening her door.

He was suddenly flooded with the smell of clean and when he looked down at her sleeping form with tubes coming from her arms his heart ached. Who did this to her? Whoever it was was going to die a slow, painful death. He sat in a chair by her bed and picked up her hand. He never before noticed how tiny it was compared to his. She looked so fragile then laying there in a white gown, all the blood drained from her face. Her hand squeezed his and he looked up into deep blue pools. "Hey." His voice was low and comforting.

"Hey." Hers was scratchy and raw.

"How you feeling?"

"I ain't, they got me pretty drugged up." A small smile spread on her lips.

"Who did this to you Carla?" His eyebrows creased together.

Her smile faded and she rubbed her hands down her face. "I can't let you put yourself on the line for me anymore Dom. You've done too much already."

He scooted his chair closer to her so his face was only inches from hers. "The people who did this to you deserve to pay. We can file charges against them so they can't do this to anyone else, ok."

"The law can't touch them Dom, you know that."

His jaw clinched and he felt his blood boil. "Are you talking about who I think you are?"

She nodded slowly and a tear slipped from each eye. "Tran."


	3. Chapter 3

Dom sat in the waiting room for hours while Carla rested. She had told him everything that Tran had done to her but only after Dom had promised not to do anything without her permission. He was calm on the outside but inside his blood boiled with anger. He was angry at Tran for what he'd done, he was angry with Carla for being so naive, but most of all he was angry with himself for not stopping her when he should have. No matter how much she hated it she was still in his care and he vowed from then on to never let anything like this happen to her again.

He heard the sound of boots on the tiled floor and when he looked up he saw Letty and Vince walking towards him. "How is she?" Vince asked with eagerness. He seemed to be battling with his own demons. Dom had sent Mia home to tell the others what had happened and to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

"She's ok now, just resting." He noticed how tired his voice sounded and he realized he hadn't had any sleep. "You guys didn't have to come down here. They said she'll be able to leave soon, I can bring her home." He reached for Letty and pulled her to him.

"Your not gonna let him get away with it are you Dom?" Vince's voice was rippling with rage. "That fucker needs to be taught a lesson."

"I don't know why you guys are so surprised? I mean she went there alone to do a job for him; she jacked a car for him. To be completely honest I think she's making the whole thing up. She jacked a car and then went back to Tran's on such a high that she let him along with Lance nail her and when she realized she was acting like a whore she freaked and played the rape card." Letty's voice was vicious and showed no sympathy.

Dom stared up at her and instant anger flashed in his eyes. "Outside Letty." When she didn't move he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the door. "Now." Once outside Letty leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and her face matter-of-fact. "What the fuck was that?" He growled at her.

"What Dom? Want me to apologize? Hell no, that's what I think happened and I'm not backing down. Even if she did get raped she deserved it for going over there against your will and jacking that car."

"First off Letty she didn't jack any car. That's why they did it to her, they wanted a Shelby and when she went to pick it up the guy walked up on her. She went back and told Tran and he wouldn't have it. Told her she'd pay him back another way so they ravaged her Letty. Everyway they could they took her. When one finished the other one started and by the time they were done the other was ready for round two and three and four. How dare you say she deserved it Let, no one deserves that. No one." He walked away form her without letting her answer. He went back into the hospital just in time to see the Doctor talking to Vince. When Vince saw him he motioned for Dom to come over. The look on his face made Dom very uneasy.

"Dom, the doc's got some news. It ain't pretty." The fury was gone from Vince's voice now. The only thing left was pity.

"What's up doc?" The question would have made Dom giggle on any other day but today didn't seem like a day to laugh.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Mr. Toretto." Dom's heart sank, the worst scenario coming to his mind. "I'm afraid that the damage done to Carla's cervix has left her unable to carry children. My first assessment of the situation was that multiple attackers caused the abrasions to her womb but after studying the different scans we've done of her I'm afraid another object was used." He paused for a second to pull out what looked like a photograph. "See the scuffs here? It appears they used an outside instrument. The damaged has left her battered cervix and uterus unable to carry a child. I'm sorry to tell ask you this but I know she would want to hear it from you and not me. Mr. Toretto, if it's all right with you we feel that her mental status about the situation would be better if you told her."

Dom was speechless for a long while after hearing the news. For as long as he'd known Carla she had looked forward to raising a family. As a child she never played with dolls but she always talked about her children and what they would look like and what their names would be. Now he would have to see her face as he told her she would never know her own child, never carry it in her belly, never nurse it, and never rock it to sleep. His heart shattered at that very moment. "Ok doc, I'll do it."

She was sleeping when he entered but she stirred soon after he sat down. Her blue eyes gazed up at him, they were half glazed over from the pain pills but he saw the real hurt. The pain that would live in her long after her wounds healed. "Hey." She managed a slight smile.

He tried but the smile never came. He saw her worried look and he grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Carla this ain't gonna be easy so I'm just gonna tell you. The doc says there was a lot of damage to your cervix and stuff. Its cut pretty bad and the scaring it will leave will make you unable to have kids." He watched as she processed the information and then her eyes welled with tears. He pulled her to him and held her tight. "I'm sorry baby girl. I swear to God they will pay for what they've done to you." He held her for what seemed like forever letting her cry on his chest and soothing her. After a long while she calmed down and pulled away from him. Her blue eyes no longer sparkled and their dull gleam made him sick to his stomach.

"I wanna go home Dom. I hate this place."

"I know you do. The doc says you can leave tomorrow as long as the bleedings stopped." He gazed into her eyes for a few moments and before he could stop himself the question was out of his mouth. "What did they use on you Carla?" She stared at him quizzically for a while and then her jaw tensed in realization. She turned her head form him and closed her eyes. Fresh tears poured out.

"A torch wrench. They said it was in respect for you, said it was just your style." She sobbed into her hands and when he reached for her she pulled away. "I wanna be alone now Dom. Please." He looked at her awhile longer and then got up and left. Vince was waiting for him in the waiting room. Alone.

"We can't let them get away with this Dom. No matter what she says we gotta do something. Jesus Dom they fucking raped her with something other than their dicks. I'm gonna kill 'em." His fists were clenched so tight the knuckles were white.

"Torch wrench," he saw Vince look at him puzzled. "It was a torch wrench. Told her it was in respect for me." He felt his own blood boil. "The fuckers are taunting me V, daring me to do something."

"Than we better not disappoint 'em."

"Believe me Vince I want nothing better than to kill them right now but Carla is bad Vince, not just physically but mentally. Right now all I want is to make her better, than we make them hurt." He turned and stared down the hallway at her door.

"Whatever you say brother."

The next morning Dom helped put Carla into his car and they made their way back to his house. They hadn't spoken a word to each other all morning and you could cut the tension with a knife. He was so thankful when she spoke that he wanted to pull over and smother her in a hug.

"Thank you Dom." Her voice cracked a little but she saved it. "For everything, I know I screwed up. I should never have gone behind your back. I was just so mad at you that I wanted that turbo and I wanted to make you mad in the process. You could have told me 'told you so' so many times but you didn't and I really appreciate that."

Dom pulled into the driveway just as she finished and when he shut off the car he turned to her immediately and held her chin in his hand. "Listen to me," his voice was soft and gentle. "This is not your fault. Those fuckers did something that no one deserves and you have no reason to think you caused it." He dropped his hand from her face and rubbed his own. "I was so caught up in a promise I made Doug that I refused to see how mature you were. Even though I think you not ready to race I should have let you talk to me not tell you no and say that was the end of it." He looked at her again and pulled his lips into a smile. "No more blaming yourself babe. Got it?" She smiled and hugged him than they both went inside.

Everyone was there when they walked in: Vince and Jesse on the couch, Mia in the kitchen, and Letty and Leon in the floor playing Playstation. Carla's stomach dropped the moment she saw them and she was thankful for the steady hand Dom had on her back. Vince got up and walked to her, without a word he pulled her close and held her for a long moment. For all the years she'd known Vince he was hard and cold but occasionally she saw his softer side and she held onto him until he was ready to let go.

"You look good." Most of the time that comment was meant to be sexual but not now. Now it was soft and caring.

Everyone else hugged her and soothed her but Letty. She sat on the floor glaring at her but Carla was used to it. Letty always glared. Dom placed his hand on her back again and she was lead upstairs. When she started to make the right to Vince's room Dom stopped her and pushed her into his. "You sleep here with me so I can keep am eye on you." She was surprised by his statement.

"What about Letty?"

He was quiet for a few seconds longer and Carla thought she saw a flicker of rage before it was placed back under his mask of emotion. "She's got other sleeping arrangements." He nudged her further in and towards the bed. "Lay down for a while. Doc says you need a lot of rest. I'll come get you when it's time to eat." She nodded and he left her to go join the others down stairs.

He went straight to the kitchen where Mia was and pulled her into a giant hug. "What's up with that Dom?" She said as her tiny arms snaked around his broad chest.

"I just needed to hug you Mia. After seeing what they did to her I just needed to know you were ok. I know it sounds pathetic but I'd die if that ever happened to you." He sighed and pulled away, wiping his hands down his face. "Hell, I almost died when it happened to her." Dom collapsed to the table chair and sat with his head in his hands. "What am I gonna do Mia? What's she gonna do?"

Mia pulled his face into her stomach and felt him shudder slightly and then a small wetness as he cried into her. She said nothing, only held him until he was done and then she lifted his face up and looked deep into his eyes giving him a small smile and a light kiss on the forehead. "Things will be fine Dom. Give it a while and it'll all go back to normal." A grunt from the doorway drew both their attentions up and Letty stood leaning in the doorway.

"I went up to _our_ room to get something and Carla was sleeping on _our_ bed, she glared down at him. "She gonna be outa there any time soon?"

Dom stood and walked into the living room with Letty in tow. He didn't stop till he was outside. "She's staying with me tonight Letty." Dom saw her start to react then she suppressed her anger and shrugged.

"As long as it's for tonight I guess I can deal with it."

"It's for as long as it needs to be Let." Her body tensed and he readied himself for her attack.

"So that's how you play is it Dom? Let them loosen her up and when she's in need of some caring you play Mr. Nice Guy and use her while she's vulnerable." She turned and walked off the porch.

"It ain't like that Letty," he walked after her. "She's like my sister. I gotta watch out for her best interest."

Letty stopped dead and whirled on him, shoving her finger in his chest. "I didn't know fucking her brains out was her best interest Dom but if that's the case be my guest." She turned again and opened her car door. "I told you this was her plan. She's wanted you ever sense she was old enough to know what guys are really for. I can't believe it took you this long to take her up on the offer."

"I told you Letty it ain't like that. Jesus, what's up with you lately?"

"Wanna know what's up with me Dom? Ever sense you learned she was trying to race you haven't touched me. You barely kiss me and it's because she's all you think about. Don't try to deny it. Christ Dom, she's an adult let her take care of herself." Her face softened and he saw a glistening in her eyes as she stepped in her car. "You told me I was the only one you loved Dom," she paused and then put the car in gear. "You lied."

Dom watched her leave and didn't try to stop her. He didn't care, he was to tired to chase after her and to tired to defend himself from what she accused. She didn't know what she was talking about; he didn't see Carla like that. Sure, she was beautiful and funny and charming but he didn't look at her like Leon and Vince. Didn't ogle her body, didn't stare at the way her shirts hugged her breasts just a little tighter than her flat stomach, didn't watch the way her legs seemed to glide with an unseen rhythm when she walked. Yeah, Letty was way wrong.

She was sleeping when he went upstairs. Her body was curled around one of his pillows and she was breathing peacefully. He almost hated to wake her but she needed to eat. Carla," he gently touched her shoulder and her eyes blinked up at him. "You hungry?" She stretched a little and winced just slightly before sitting up.

"Starving," her smile was warm and inviting. "What are we eating?"

"Mia made lasagna, said she thought you would like it."

"Mmmmmm, I would love it." She stood and stretched her arms above her head, her shirt pulling up slightly to reveal her tight stomach and navel. "Thanks again Dom. I mean it."

"Like I said before its no problem, now lets go eat."

Dinner was quiet, uncomfortable quiet. Carla could feel their eyes on her but when she looked up they quickly looked away. Everyone but Dom that is, he met her eyes and held them. His brown gaze seemed to calm her and she got through the night fairly easy. Vince had rented a movie and they all sat down to watch it, except for Letty. Carla hadn't noticed her all night and she was pretty sure she knew the reason for Let's absence, her.

After the movie Carla headed upstairs with Dom in tow behind her. He left her in his room to change while he used the bathroom and she slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top. He came back shirtless and wearing an old pair of sweats that hung low on his hips. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the V below his stomach. "What side do you want?" His deep voice seemed to purr at her.

"Doesn't matter."

"Well I usually take the right but if you want it you can have it."

"The left is fine with me," he nodded and sat down on the bed pulling off his socks. "Where was Letty tonight Dom?" He immediately stopped what he was doing but went back to them like she hadn't said anything. "I don't wanna piss her off Dom. She already hates me, I don't wanna make it worse,"

He turned to her and his brows creased together slightly. "Don't worry about Letty. She's got a jealous bone a mile wide and she needs to learn to control it. She don't mean nothing by it Carla. That's just Letty."

She looked at him and sighed. "She thinks I'm a whore Dom. She's told me numerous times." She threw herseld back against the bed. "This is only gonna make things worse."

He lay down beside her and draped his arm across her stomach pulling her back against him. "I told her this isn't anything sexual. Your brother would kill me if he thought I was trying to seduce his little sis and I don't think I could bring my self to like you like that Carla." He chuckled a little and after a while was fast asleep. Carla on the other hand sat still and let silent tears run down her cheeks.

'_I'm a damaged good that's why he can't look at me like that. I'm tainted and he could never bring himself to like me.'_ She cried herself to sleep that night. Thinking of all the things wrong with her, all the things that made her inferior, all the things that made her _not_ Letty.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was routine. She woke up, showered, went to work, came home, and went to bed with Dom by her side. Of course, when she went to work she never did anything. Dom made sure that she wasn't to do any hard labor. She had complained but he told her it was just till she got better. _'Better? I'm not sick, he treats me like an invalid.'_ Still she didn't complain. Besides, he'd been more than nice.

On this particular morning she was at Dom's desk arranging invoices when she saw a blue Honda Civic pull up out front. "Dom, you got someone out here." She went back to the papers and soon she heard the jingle of the front door and Dom's deep voice.

"Can I help you?"

"Well," his voice wasn't as deep as Dom's but it had a hollow sound to it. "I'm looking for someone. Carla, Carla Gordon." When she heard her name she tried to see who it was but Dom was blocking the way.

"What do you need with her?" Dom's voice was suddenly an octave lower and he sounded more threatening.

"I'm Carla." She stood up and walked out from behind the chain link wall. "What can I do for ya?" She saw him perfectly now. He had chestnut hair and green eyes and his body, although not as well built as Dom's, was well toned and muscular.

He smiled as soon as he saw her, one side of his mouth slightly higher than the other. "You don't remember me do ya?" She stared at him with a quizzical look and gently shook her head no.

"No. I'm afraid not."

He chuckled and his grin broadened. "You mean to tell me that you've forgotten all about me? Geez Bella, your memory is horrible." At the mention of her nick name it suddenly clicked and she ran to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh my God Ryan! It's been so long." She pulled him to her tighter and he wrapped his arms around her back. His hands a little too low for Dom's comfort.

"Sorry to interrupt," his voice wasn't as threatening as before but it still held an intimidating edge. "But just who the hell are you?"

Carla quickly pulled away but kept her arm wrapped around Ryan's waist. "You remember Ryan Dom; we went out for awhile when I was younger." Dom looked at him a second longer and then it clicked. _'Ryan, it's the Ryan Letty was talking about.'_ He tensed a little but held his hand out.

"Yeah I remember you. Didn't Doug run you off a couple times?" Carla gave him a look that said 'be nice'.

Ryan chuckled and shook Dom's hand. "Yeah, had good reason too. I think I got a little too friendly with her on the couch." He grinned his lopsided grin and gave Carla a wink.

"Ryan!" Her face was as red as a beet and she swatted his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her to him again.

"I've missed you Bella." He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. "I came as soon as I got back in town."

Carla held him awhile longer, laying her head on his chest. His heart beat was strong in her ear. "I missed you too Ry." She pulled away and looked up into his deep green eyes. "Why are you here anyways? What happened to Miami?"

"I missed the California sun, I missed the city, but most of all I missed you Bella." He placed his hands on her hips and grinned at her.

She giggled again and Dom rolled his eyes. They acted like they were long lost lovers and this clown didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. _'Better watch him Toretto. He's gonna be trouble.'_

"Dom," he was drawn out of his thoughts by her voice. "I'm gonna go outside and talk to Ryan. I'll finish the invoices in a little while." Her face was glowing, he hadn't seen her happy in a long time and he couldn't refuse her.

"Ok, but not too long. I need them done."

She nodded and pulled Ryan out the door leaving Dom to go back to the garage. He didn't notice the others but they had come out to investigate when they heard Carla's squeal of surprise.

"Who's that brother?" Vince sounded just as intimidating as Dom.

"That is Ryan Hall." Letty had a small smile on her face. "Seems Carla's old love has come back. Looks like you'll need a new sleeping partner Dom." Her tone was menacing and Dom knew she resented him. Since he had let Carla sleep with him he and Letty had been going through WWIII. They fought constantly and he hadn't been with her since before Carla's incident. Things weren't looking good.

He ignored Letty and shuffled everyone back into the garage. "He's a pretty boy." Leon's tone was more taunting than it was threatening.

"Yeah," Jesse had picked the drive shaft he was working on back up. "I like his eyes."

"Leave them alone guys." Mia knew that the boys were on high alert now. "He's a nice guy or at least he was when they were dating."

"Whoa, they dated?" Vince was a little shocked.

"Yeah, she was around 14 or 15 when they started. He was more of a friend than a boyfriend though."

Letty started to open her mouth but Dom sent her a look that said 'keep quiet' before she could speak. "He wasn't touching her like a friend." Dom noticed that Leon's comment was painfully true.

Carla sat on the picnic table outside and looked up into Ryan's smiling face. "I never thought I'd see you again." Her smiling eyes held a slight sadness.

"I told you I'd be back Bella. Did you doubt me?" He squatted so he was eye level with her.

"It's been seven years Ryan. No call, no letter, of course I doubted you." He stood up and pulled her up with him. He looked down into her eyes and leaned in so they were nose to nose.

"I'm back now and for a long time too. I wanna pick up where we left off darlin'." He stroked her arm up and down slowly. "Come to dinner with me tonight. We'll catch up on old times. She didn't need to think about an answer.

"Ok, pick me up at Dom's around 8."

"You're as beautiful as I remember you Bella." She blushed and when he pulled her too him and placed his lips on hers she felt her heart quicken. He grinned his trade mark grin and left.

She was still in shock when she went back to the garage. She hadn't expected for him to kiss her and when he did all the old feelings came back. She had a crush on him all through school when she was younger. He was handsome, popular, and nice but what attracted her most was his smile. When he asked her out she was ecstatic and she came home and told Doug immediately. He went into big brother mode instantly but when he saw how happy she was he slacked off some. She brought Ryan home with her every other day for the next few weeks. The first time he kissed her they were in the swing on the front porch. It was chaste and quick but it gave her butterflies none the less and when he kissed her again she was on cloud nine.

After that kissing lead to touching and that soon progressed. At first it was all on top of the clothing. Maybe a slight brush of her breasts of if he got really brave his hand would travel high on her thigh. Then things started to progress. He started with his hands on her bare stomach and slowly moved them up till he held her pert breasts in his large hands. She was still growing then and they were only a handful but he couldn't get enough of them. That's how Doug found them. They were on the couch and Ryan was on top of her with his hands up her shirt. They were so shocked at first that they just sat there frozen. Soon Doug's anger erupted and Carla was sure he was gonna kill Ryan. He didn't kill him but he did inform him that he wasn't to come back until he 'learned to keep his hands to himself'. When Ryan left Doug sat her down and gave her the 'talk'. She was beyond embarrassed. She tried to tell him that she already knew al that stuff but he didn't listen.

The next few weeks she and Ryan calmed their raging hormones. At first Doug never let them out of his sight but after awhile he gave them a little more space. When Ryan got his drivers license things plummeted fast. He took her to a drive in one night and they had the windows steamed up before the opening credits began. His kisses were more wanton then they had ever been before and his hands roamed as much of her exposed body as they could. As things began to heat up even more she felt something hard against her thigh and she was overcome with fear.

As if sensing something was up he backed off. "I'm sorry Carla I can't help it. You drive me crazy baby." His breathing was ragged and his voice sounded heavy.

She bit her lip and sat up some. "I'm scared Ryan."

"I know baby," he pulled her close to him, nuzzling her hair and neck. "I don't wanna make you feel like you have to do anything nut feel this baby?" he pulled her hand to his thigh and she felt his hardness. "You do this to me, every time I see you I go crazy with lust."

"I don't know what to do." Her voice was tiny and she turned her head in embarrassment.

He tilted her chin up so she looked him in the eye and he smiled. "its ok baby, I'll show you." He unzipped his pants and freed his erection. Carla gasped when she saw it and he chuckled lightly. "Let me see your hand." She gave it to him and he placed it on his hardened length, moving it up and down slowly. After a few times guiding her he released her hand and let her take over. "Oh god Carla you feel so good." His head was laid back and his eyes shut. "Now a little faster." She did as she was told and was rewarded with his moans and quickened breath. Just as she was getting the hang of it he stopped her. She thought she'd done something wrong but he smothered all her doubt. "That was great baby. Now you wanna try something more?" She didn't know what he meant and he had to explain. "Put it in your mouth Carla." She hesitated at first but soon she brought it to her lips. His moans were more pronounced now and when he started to reach the brink he pulled her up. "I'm gonna cum, I didn't wanna surprise you." He grabbed a napkin from the door and released his load into it and threw it away. She felt awkward all the sudden and he pulled her to him for a sweet kiss. "Your so wonderful baby, you make me feel so good. Let me make you feel good too."

She nodded shyly in agreement and he slowly unzipped her pants and pulled them down. He stared at the blue cotton panties that covered her and then he ran a finger slowly over the center of her burning flesh. The contact caused her to gasp and he smiled at the reaction. "Be easy Ryan." HE kissed her again and moved her panties down with her pants. He gently glided a finger inside her and slowly worked it in and out. She moaned and wiggled from the intense pleasure and when he started to massage her clit she went over the edge.

"Come for me baby. I wanna make you happy." She did as he told her and as she was coming down from her high he pulled her to him and started to kiss her again. She could feel his engorged cock on her naked thigh. "Make love to me Carla." She couldn't voice her agreement but she nodded and he proceeded. It hurt at first but he was very gentle and soon the pain dulled. He leaned into her and whispered. "Your so beautiful baby, you're the definition of beauty, your Bella." She smiled up at him as he thrust into her gently. "I love you Bella, I love you, I love you, and I love you." Each I love you matched his thrusts and soon they rode another wave of pleasure together.

They rode back to her house in silence; she was glowing as he dropped her at the front door. She turned and leaned in for a quick kiss but he pulled her into a passionate one. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Thanks for everything Ryan." He pulled her to him again and gazed deep into her eyes.

"I meant what I said Carla, I love you." He kissed her again and then left.

They next few months were great until he found out he had to move. Carla was devastated but there was nothing Ryan could do about it. His parents were making him go. He promised to return to her however and she waited for months but when he didn't write or call she soon gave up. Now here he was seven years later and he still made her feel like she did back then. She didn't realize it till but Dom was calling her name. "Carla," she looked up at him and he frowned. "I called your name like five times. What were you thinking about?" He already knew the answer to that one.

"Stuff…Ryan…Everything." He saw the distant smile on her face and he frowned. He defiantly didn't like the looks of that. "He's taking me to dinner tonight, catch up on old times." Dom frowned and she caught it. "It's ok Dom, he's not an axe murdered." She grinned at him and he huffed at her.

"I think Jesse should run a check." Her grin dropped and he felt he was in for a lecture.

"No Dom, absolutely not! I refuse to let you run him away. I like him, a lot and I don't want to ruin this ok."

"Ruin what? You haven't seen him in seven years. It's not like he's your husband or something."

"Just don't Dom please?" The desperation in her voice made him cave. "Well you better finish these invoices or you'll be here till Christmas." She smiled at him a second longer and went back to work.


End file.
